


Just Friends

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes to the Lake House to be alone when Jordan decides to drop by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

It had been a long weekend. Kira and I were pretty much inseparable over the last week. All we’ve done was run around from place to place as she tried to get the inside scoop of my life. You know, the things no one else knows; my deepest secret. Nobody would understand though. How do I tell a group of teenagers that I, Lydia Martin, have fallen for the very deputy I’ve tried keeping my distance from for so long? How do I tell them that I’m through with the guys I’ve always wanted? Well, finally I’m able to catch a break from the hopeful smiles and glances she has been throwing my way.

I lay on my back, listening to the rain pouring heavily onto the roof of the lake house. My music on shuffle seems to play everything that makes me think of Jordan right now. Honestly, this is the best time to actually think of everything I wouldn’t dare let cross my mind while with the pack. He has the most beautiful pair of green eyes I’d ever laid my eyes on. His smile so contagious, my friends should have caught on by now. I don’t light up around just anybody, you know.

Three knocks on the front door push me out of my daze. Ah, jeez! _I’m off duty after 9:30, guys._ Lazily rolling off the couch, I made my way to the direction of the door. _Alone time_. Right. I open the door only to reveal the last face I thought I’d see tonight. Deputy Jordan Parrish. “Deputy,” I greeted him with a slight smile. His uniform was replaced with a blue long sleeved shirt, the arms rolled halfway up, with a solid black pair of jeans; his hair soaked from the rain. Not that I need to say it, but Parrish looked amazing outside of that boring uniform.

“Lydia,” Parrish smiled. “We talked about this, remember?” Right, we’re _friends_ now. Friends, as in friend zoned. I don’t get friend zoned.

“Jordan, what brings you here so late?” _Not that I don’t want you here._

I moved to the side, allowing him to come inside. “You haven’t been answering your phone. Kira said you’d be here and…“ Jordan searched for the right words as he shut the door behind him. The crappy signal here will be my undoing. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Jordan Parrish, everybody.  I smiled and led Parrish to the couch I had previously been sitting on. “So… Are you?”

“I’m great,” I looked away briefly. Stupid feelings getting the best of me at the worst moment possible. For the first time, I was chasing after a guy. This guy being unavailable, to me at least. Maybe I am legal now, but Jordan doesn’t see me that way. Before he could say anything else, I grabbed a towel and dried Jordan’s hair. Hey, it gave me an excuse to touch him.

“Lydia,” Jordan stopped my hand. This time he genuinely sounded concerned. “You’d tell me, right, if you weren’t _great_?”

I smiled, knowing he couldn’t see me and then sat next to him on the couch. “Yes, now stop worrying so much.” I giggled. “Pick out a movie!”

Watching him get up with a smile on his face only made me look away and smile myself. Jordan Parrish will figure me out one day. When that day comes I will not hesitate.


End file.
